Yuzu Hiiragi (manga)
| romaji_name = Hīragi Yuzu | en_name = Yuzu Hiiragi | nicknames = | gender = Female | relatives = Syuzo Hiiragi (father) Yusho Sakaki (husband)Twitter Yuya Sakaki (son) Yuto (son) Yugo (son) Yuri (son) | age = | occupation = Student | school = Syu Zo Duel School | manga_deck = | manga_debut = | appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V }} Yuzu Hiiragi is a main character appearing in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V'' manga. She is the heir of the Syu Zo Duel School Design Appearance Yuzu has blue eyes and dark pink midback-length hair, which she wears tied up in pigtails, clipped down by blue, spherical hair clips. Her hair also features two lighter pink bangs that fall to the side of her face. Yuzu's outfit consists of a sleeveless light-blue and white shirt with a musical note on the right collar, along with a red tie, which she wears with a dark red skirt and dark stockings. Unlike her anime and special chapter counterpart she doesn't wear her signature bracelet. During her and Yuto's infiltration of the Leo Corporation, she wears a pantsuit and spectacles. Etymology Yuzu's name is derived from yuzu, a citrus fruit and plant originating in East Asia. Personality As opposed to her anime counterpart, Yuzu is less mature, making her more persistent and somewhat childish in her own way. Her school's financial crisis makes her a gold digger, taking any opportunity to get money to the point of being reckless. This also make her quite stingy as she refused to give payment accordingly to others while she demands herself to be given a high payment. Once she set her mind on something, she is prepared to use tricks to ensure that she get what she wants. She experiences a slight inferiority complex when it comes to sex appeal, as shown when she was irritated at body figure of "Enter-Mate Uni" and "Enter-Mate Corn". In addition to this, she's easily smitten to any handsome guys, usually reacting like a fangirl whenever she sees one such as when Yuya summoned "Enter-Mate Handsome Liger". Biography History Several years ago, Yuzu took part in a Mental Arithmetic Tournament and took the second place, with Shun being the winner. Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Yuzu was the daughter of Syuzo Hiiragi and heir to the Syu Zo Duel School, but that school has been in deficit and struggling financially, due to having no students at all. When alerted to the mysterious Entertainment Duelist, "Phantom", by Leo Corporation helicopters, she planned to recruit him dirt-cheap to her school in order to attract students. She tried to get atop the building to reach the Phantom, but realized he was a building away. As the Action Field was deployed, she tried to go inside, but failed. When Shingo pummled "the Phantom", Yuzu tried to cheer the latter up, else Leo Corporation would catch him and her dream of running a prestigious school would be ruined. When she witnessed Yuto turning into Yuya, the actual Phantom, Yuzu was both shocked and impressed. Seeing Yuya was a Dueltainer, she continued to motivate him to win the Duel, and wanted an autograph of him. As she witnessed his Pendulum Summon and "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon", she realized he could be the key to the success of her school. After Yuya won the Duel, he signed an autograph to Yuzu, and summoned a paper airplane. However, Yuzu stowawayed on the Solid Vision paper plane he manifested, which crashed into the bay due to their combined weight. When she woke up, Yuya greeted her, as she resided in his hideout. She offered him a job for 500 yen to work at her school. Yuya was surprised how cheap the paycheck was, but explained he had more important matters to attend to. She learned of mission to find the Duel Monster card known as "Genesis Omega Dragon". Yuzu saw that he'd have to obtain that card before working at her school. Yuya didn't promise he'd teach at her school, but Yuzu revealed her trick on Yuya, as the autograph he signed was actually a business contract. In addition, Yuzu decided to become his manager, but under the low price of 100 yen per day. Yuya became overwhelmed with Yuzu's demands, but she decided to help him in the search for that card. Firsthand, Yuzu tried to get Yuya to improve his catchphrases, and admitted she won the second place in the Mental Arithmetic Championship. Soon after, via a video uploaded on an underground website, Yuzu was mortified to find Syuzo easily defeated by Shun Kurosaki who took her father hostage to force Yuya to duel him. Yuzu thought of contacting the police, but the video was already deleted once it was played. Yuya swore to go, and explained to Yuzu that Shun attempted to use a sucker technique, to make everyone think that saw this video to turn up on the soccer stadium, but instead, used code language to target a different location. The two met up with Shun on the outskirts of the city, who deployed an Action Field to fight Yuya. During the duel, Yuzu attempted to get her father down from the top of the tree he was tied to. Amidst the Duel, she advised Yuya to summon flying monsters to obtain Action Cards, who used a paper airplane to fly around, since he had no flying monsters. As Yuya summoned "Enter-Mate Uni" and "Corn", Yuzu became grossed out, considering the two female monsters' bosoms. As Yuzu went to save her father, the branch the latter was tied to snapped, causing the two to fall down. When the two nearly got killed Shun paused the Duel long enough to grudgingly save them. Following Yuya's win, Yuzu and her father shamelessly promoted their school before he spirited them off in a smokescreen out of embarrassment. At Syuzo Duel School, Syuzo Hiiragi examined Yuya, and noted the latter talked a lot to himself. In response, Yuya told he had quadruple personalities, which shocked Yuzu and Syuzo. Yuya simply stated his memory was fragmented. Syuzo was worried about this, but Yuzu believed this mysterious person should attract more students. Yuzu wondered if those personalities had some ties with Yuya's quest for "Genesis Omega Dragon". Yuya exclaimed that the person who wielded that card could destroy the world, by using Solid Vision. While Syuzo was overwhelmed by this information, Yuzu wondered where did he even learn all of that. Yuya muttered it was in a dream, before claiming Yuzu should work on fixing his catchphrase. As he stormed off, Yuzu decided to accompany him as his manager. Syuzo and Yuya were not pleased, considering Yuzu was too young to be out in the night, but Yuzu voiced her concern over that GOD card. They went to Yuya's hideout, where Yuzu took some space as her room. The next day, Yuya received a signal about information on "Genesis Omega Dragon" at Leo Corporation. Thus, Yuzu, dressed in a suit, helped Yuto infiltrate the Physical Information Company, using a fake ID card to bypass the security. They went in an empty room what turned out to be a trap set by Sora Shiunin. Yuzu was surprised when Yuya decided to take part in the trap by Dueling Sora, and thought they'd think of a get-away plan when the Duel was over. Yuzu was nevertheless nervous that Yuya was casual about their predicament. During the duel, Yuzu was smitten with the handsome-looking "Performapal Handsome Liger", "Ballad" and "Barracuda" monsters. Much to her surprise, she witnessed Yuya turning into Yuri. She believed it to be Yuya's third personality. When Yuri used "Pendulum Fusion" to fuse "Ballad" and "Barracuda", Yuzu expected a hot-looking monster, but was severely disappointed about his "Predator Plant Chimera Rafflesia". As Yuri took huge damage from Sora's attacks, Yuya wanted to switch with him. Yuri thought he'd disappoint his manager, Yuzu, since she liked men, but accepted Yuya's request. Soon after the Duel ended, Sora was taken away by a mysterious man on a Duel Runner. Since Yuya withstood a lot of pain, Yuzu met Yugo as he took over Yuya's body. Yugo mistook her to be Yuya's girlfriend, and he took her back to the hideout, on his Duel Runner he summoned. At the hideout, Yugo realized who Yuzu really was to Yuya, whom Yuto believed that he had forgotten. Regardless, Yuzu noticed something wrong with Yuya's Duel Disk, as his personalities figured out someone was hacking them. Yuzu looked after Yuya, who muttered Yugo's name. Yuzu went shopping for groceries, and returned to Yuya's hideout. Yuya recovered, and admitted he had a friend coming over. He described him as a person from the same era, and were quite close. Yuzu wanted to prepare for his arrival, but Yuya showed that he already came: Reiji Akaba. Yuzu introduced herself as the Phantom's manager to Reiji, who claimed he was no friend of Yuya's. Yuzu realized Reiji was the president of Leo Corporation, and the person who sent mercenaries to chase them. She started to freak out that Yuya's enemy just entered the lair, who believed Reiji discovered them by hacking into the system. Yuya thought this was the end, thinking he won't survive Reiji's Duel, and bid Yuzu farewell, advising her to sell the stuff he had. Yuya and Reiji fell through a trap door, which shocked Yuzu, who wondered what would she do next. Yuzu was devastated, as Yuya breached the contract he wrote. She looked around, thinking there was a different way to reach him. She screamed, as she found no way to get to him. Just then, Shun and Shingo entered the hideout, who were told that Reiji and Yuya disappeared through the trap door. Shun went into her room, and with Shingo, shoved the bed away, revealing a secret entrance. The group found Reiji and Yuya, in a cave, reaching the climax of their Duel. They witnessed as Ren arrived through a portal, speaking about the Adam Factor that he and his accomplices would collect from Yuya and Reiji. Due to the impact of the Duel, the cave started collapsing, and so Shun, Shingo and Yuzu retreated. Two weeks later, Yuzu was searching the Phantom, whom she thought of as a celebrity for the school. She bumped into Shingo and Shun, who was searching for the president. Shingo and Yuzu were insulting each other, the two sides wondered where the Phantom and the president were. Yuzu admitted she saw Reiji in a car, headed towards the airport. Shun turned around, but Yuzu wanted to know where the Phantom was. Shingo, before leaving, reported that some kids have found a manhole monster, which confounded Yuzu. She went to the southern district, and asked some kids about the manhole monster. They described it as making noises before the manhole splashed out, which startled Yuzu. She went inside, annoyed to find Yuya on a Duel Runner, who splashed her. Yuya apologized, and explained he was training in the sewers so that the enemy would not find him, and reminded her of the guy that came on the Duel Runner in the cave. Yuya was uncertain who he was, but knowing that the enemy had G.O.D. card, he knew he'd have to face them soon. Yuzu also wondered why couldn't he call upon Yugo, who thought he should train, just in case. The two came to a particle accelerator course. Ren teleported to that place, as Yuya expected him, but Yugo swapped places with the latter. Yuzu wondered if they'd Duel on motorcycles, to which Yugo agreed, regardless of the danger. Yugo simply stated that men should make sacrifices, which annoyed Yuzu, who was told Yugo had to fight to protect Yuya. He advised her to watch the Duel from the control room, but Yuzu wanted to stop them. However, Ren and Yugo turned on their Duel Runners, and as Yuzu crouched down, the two started their Turbo Duel. She went there, and watched Ren battling Yugo, who swapped places with Yuya in the middle of the Duel. When Yuya defended himself from the attack of "White Aura Biphamet", he muttered that he and others played complex games, and Yuzu noticed that he remembered something. As Ren spoke that he was a descendant of Yugo, Yuzu became worried, since she was told that Yugo was one of Yuya's personalities. As the Duel progressed, Yuya asked of her to push a button for his strategy to work. She did so, causing the particle accelerator to fire a beam, which caused Yuya to speed up to gain the advantage of grabbing an Action Card. As Yuya won the Turbo Duel, Yuzu cheered for his victory, but stopped upon seeing something. She came to Yuya and congratulated him, who explained Ren must've disappeared like Sora. Yuzu, however, asked if Yugo was Yuya's personality, how did Ren claim to be Yugo's descendant. She thought Ren meant Yuya as his descendant, who denied that claim, but Yuzu realized that would make Ren a man from the future. Yuya believed it would make sense in time. Suddenly, Yuzu took him to the control room, where they saw Reiji on a monitor, who was at a space station. They saw Reiji facing Isaac, a new opponent. Yuzu was nevertheless overwhelmed, seeing this was more than she asked for. Reiji attempted to attack Isaac, who used his "Mirror Imagine" combo. Yuzu thought his attacks were useless, but Yuya reminded that Isaac had already used three of his monsters for that combo to work, and had no such cards to back him up a fourth time, and thought Reiji was aiming for something else. Yuya continued to watch the Duel. When Isaac tributed three of "Prism Coat 8" to make "Catadioptricker 7" immune to card effects, Yuya explained to Yuzu it was like the three arrows of Mori clan: the three effects made that monster unbreakable, just like the arrows combined had been. He became shocked when an explosion caused Reiji and Isaac to float in outer space. Once Reiji landed back to Earth, Yuya and Yuzu rode on the Duel Runner to reach him and his allies, Shingo and Shun. Reiji admitted he found the enemy's base, and Yuya and Yuzu decided to tag along on his airplane. Reiji permitted them, and discovered the enemy's base was on Antarctica itself. Shingo wondered who was the enemy, and was reminded of the man on Duel Runner that arrived in the cave when Yuya and Reiji battled against each other. Yuya, per Reiji's approval, admitted the enemy they fought against were from the future, which confused Yuzu. Soon after, the group landed to Antarctica, as a landing strip opened itself. Without further ado, Yuzu, wearing a new jacket, marched with others into the enemy's lair. They found the base to be futuristic-looking. The group decided to split up, as Yuzu and Yuya took a corridor. As they continued walking, Yuzu wondered if the enemy knew her future, and fantasized whom she'd marry, wishing that guy was cute. Yuya didn't dare to answer, which made Yuzu blush, thinking that guy was Yuya. Suddenly, they came to a pool, in which Yuya walked into. However, he started to drown, for he could not swim, so Yuzu jumped in to save him. He grabbed her by her chest, causing her to violently hit him in the head. The two took a moment, seeing the water was quite strange, as they could breathe and talk normally, and were surrounded by strange pillars with bubbles. Just then, Sora dived in, and greeted Yuya, his enemy. Yuzu noticed Sora looked different than he was before. The two started a Duel, and as Yuya got hit by Sora's effects, a bubble bursted onto Yuzu's head. She fell unconscious, and Yuya threw a card that formed as an inflatable ring, causing Yuzu to float back to surface. She was lying unconscious on the surface, causing Shun and Shingo to trace her signal, due to a chip embedded into her jacket. Yuri defeated Sora, and swapped places with Yuya, who carried the unconscious Sora and Yuzu to Shingo and Shun, who arrived to the pool. Yuya decided to go away, leaving the two to look after Sora and Yuzu. She woke up on the Leo Corporation airplane, shocked that she had no clothes on. Shun and Shingo barged in, and Yuzu got mad at them, considering her clothes were soaked in the water. The boys assured her the nurse took care of her, but to their surprise, Yuzu dressed herself up, and wanted to meet up with Yuya to confirm something she had seen. She came to Yuto, who faced Eve, their archenemy from the future. Eve confirmed she was from the future, but did not consider herself as an enemy. In fact, she thought they could offer Yuya's Adam Factor so she could fulfill Yuto's wish to be with Yuya together. Yuya swapped places with Yuto, and Yuzu told that she saw Yuya's actual memories, when she was hit by a bubble inside the tank. Yuya knew, and confirmed that Yuto, Yugo and Yuri were actually his brothers. Yuzu began to see Yuya's brothers, all at once, due to the effects of the place. Yuya told Yuzu and Eve that he was with his brothers, until the day of the World Illusion, where Yuri, Yugo and Yuto sacrificed their lives to save Yuya, as GOD's powers had been triggered. His brothers had been consumed, and lived as spirits around him, and Yuzu saw this made Yuya believe they were his personalities. Yuzu shed tears over this tragedy, and prayed for Yuya to defeat Eve. She became disturbed when Yuya was nearly to lose the Duel, but was saved by the effect of "Enter-Mate Odd-Eyes Butler". She reminded Yuya that his brothers were with him, and was pleased when Yuya made a direct attack with "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon". However, Eve brought out "Genesis Omega Dragon", whose summoning nearly blew Yuzu away, who was saved by Yuto. She briefly saw a vision of Ren, who stood up, as GOD gave him a new life. Yuzu turned around, and noticed Yuto, Yuri and Yugo fading away. However, the trio used last of their strength to aid Yuya, who Pendulum Summoned "Clearwing Synchro", "Starving Venemy", "Dark Anthelion" and "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon" from the Extra Deck, which amazed Yuzu. The brothers disappeared, allowing Yuya to summon "God-Eyes Phantom Dragon", a monster that Yuzu believed to be hope that Yuya's brothers gave to him. The dragon managed to take down "Genesis Omega Dragon", which amazed Yuzu, as Yuya finally won this difficult Duel. Yuzu and Yuya witnessed as Adam appeared, who thanked Yuya for defeating G.O.D. The two lovers disappeared, which made Yuzu wonder how it felt to see someone one has tried to find after so much time. With the enemy defeated, Yuzu cheered for Yuya, and reminded due to the contract he signed, he had to return to Syuzo Duel School to become a teacher. Before that happened, Yuya wanted to destroy the GOD card, but then Reiji appeared. Much to their shock, Reiji sought out the power of "Genesis Omega Dragon", to analyze it as a scientist. Yuzu became angry at Reiji for having an unwise idea. The two used the power of Adam Factors to summon a tree, as the place for their Action Duel. Yuzu began to watch that Duel, and was terrified when Yuya nearly fell off the tree. Yuzu noticed that Reiji countered Yuya's moves, and exclaimed the latter would not be able to attack at all. She descended down, and met up with Shun, Shingo and Sora, and the former two claimed to be Yuya's criminal and minion. Yuzu explaned Reiji and Yuya were fighting to obtain the GOD card, which Eve left behind to go with Adam. As she continued to watch the Duel, Yuzu thought Reiji would attempt to snatch another Action Card. Much to her and others' surprise, Yuya shot himself out of a cannon to get the Action Card. To entertain Reiji, Yuya used "Pendulum Match" to have both sides summon Pendulum Monsters and have them battle. As others realized that Yuya was at a disadvantage by playing the card, since Reiji could select which monster to summon, Yuzu yelled out to Yuya that he should stop goofing off, as their GOD monsters would return soon. Much to her disdain, she saw that Yuya crouched to prepare himself for a cheap trick to gain the Action Card. He even surprised her as he swung around, nearly bumping into her and Sora. As Yuya's chances to win were failing, Yuzu started to pray for his victory. She became excited, however, when Yuya used his Action Cards to lower Reiji's LP to 1500. As Yuya managed to stop Reiji's "Divine Go-D/D/D Zero King Zero Reiji", Yuzu thought Yuya won the Duel, but Reiji used "D/D Destiny Surveyor" to prevent that. She became surprised as Reiji played "D/D Zero Surveyor" to have his LP and Yuya's LP become 100, to evade a DRAW. Yuzu watched as the Phantom and the president ran after the Action Card, which Yuya obtained and played - "Mini Bomb", which inflicted 100 LP damage to Reiji, causing him to lose. After Yuya destroyed G.O.D. card, the bridge the group stood on started to crumble. Yuya admitted that he could not teach at Yuzu's Duel School, after all. Yuzu asked where'd he go, and was reminded he was from the future. Yuzu wanted to go along with him, to know him better, but Yuya feared for her life. Yuzu clasped her hands, and as she wanted to admit her love towards Yuya, the latter cut the talk. He believed they would meet each other again, and tossed her his ace card: "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon", stating their arc was still connected. This caused Yuzu to fall down unconscious. Eventually, she recovered before returning to Maiami City. As the cherry blossom bloomed, she looked at "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon" card, and wondered if she would see Yuya again. Suddenly, she heard someone calling out to the audience. She went to the young man, who introduced himself as the world's first Dueltainer, Yusho Sakaki. Yuzu became startled, as it was bound that she would meet Yuya again. Yuzu would fall in love and get married to Yusho. Together the two have four children: Yuto, Yugo, Yuri and Yuya. Non-canon .]] Yuzu has made an appearance in the special manga chapter. She is seen several times cheering Yuya in his Action Duel against Reiji. Decks Before his departure, Yuya gave Yuzu his Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon. Relationships Syuzo Hiiragi Yuzu is often annoyed by her father's goofy nature, which causes her to beat him with her paper fan. But as father and daughter, they care for each other and that motivates Yuzu to do everything within her power to keep their Dueling School from closing down. Yuya Sakaki Yuzu is the first person Yuya met since arriving to her timeline who was not with Leo Corp and became one of Yuya's closest friends despite tricking him into signing a teaching contract at her father's school. But after terms of payment as Yuya's manager, Yuzu offered to help him in his search for the G.O.D card before learning as much of the significance as Yuya remembered. Yuzu is overall supportive of Yuya and his counterparts, having originally assumed "Yuto" as some sort of comedy act and then a medical condition. Yuto Yuto has shown to be protective of Yuzu, scolding Yuya for getting her and her father caught up in their troubles. When he and Yuzu infiltrated the Physical Information System Company, feeling uncomfortable in his guise an employee, Yuto got a confidence boost from Yuzu commenting on how well he look in his disguise. But Yuto admits to Yugo and Yuri that Yuzu vaguely resembles someone from their past. Yugo As one of Yuya's friends, Yuzu was considered by Yugo as a friend out of consequence. After first meeting her, Yugo confined to Yuto and Yuri that Yuzu vaguely resembles someone from their past Yuri Having noted Yuzu's fondness for handsome guys, Yuri makes an assumption that he might be her type to the point of flirting with her to Yuya's dismay. Shun Kurosaki Yuzu first met Shun during the Mental Arithmetic Tournament, ending up in second place while the latter got first. When Yuzu was outed as an accomplice by Shun, he kidnapped her father to force Yuya to duel him. During the duel, Yuzu nearly got herself and her father killed when Shun paused the duel long enough to save them though more annoyed over them interrupting his match. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V manga characters